Skypestuck
by Shydow
Summary: 4 friends, some trolls...the adventure of a lifetime. A kid gets what they SUSPECT is a knock-off of SBURB...they were DEAD wrong... (No real OCs, REAL people from my Skype Buddies. No chats are simulated, we actually did these chats.)
1. The Chaos Begins

**Me: So, my Skype friends and I started a project, and this is it! :D**

**-ANY CUSSING IS NOT BY ME, THESE CHATS ARE REAL AND NOT SIMULATED BY ME-**

**...**

**HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE.**

Your name is NADIA (censored for privacy), but your friends call you TAVROS NITRAM. you have a large interest in a series known as HOMESTUCK. All your friends are mostly INTERNET and SKYPE based, exept the ones some of your friends SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT. Your friends call themselves OTHER NAMES OF HOMESTUCK CHARACTERS, and you're pretty okay with that. You're chumhandle is 'kawaiiCat'.It seems as one of your SKYPE FRIENDS is pestering you at this given moment.

- barkingMad [BM] began pestering kawaiiCat [KC] at 02:41 -

[02:42] KC: (((hey, )))

[02:42] BM: Sup

[02:42] KC: (((sup)))

[02:44] BM: So, I got some weird game today. It says it's sBurb but it's probably just some cheap knock-off.

[02:46] KC: (((you gonna play it? you know, to see what it is. )))

[02:47] BM: Why not? Worst comes to worst it won't work, right?

[02:49] KC: (((yeah, right, seems cool.)))

[02:49] BM: I guess. I've been installing it this whole time, looks like it's done. I'm gonna go ahead and play.

[02:52] BM: Oh hey, go check your mail maybe you have a copy too

[02:52] KC: (((okay i'll go check.)))

[02:53] BM: Okay, let me know if you have a copy

- barkingMad [BM] ceased pestering kawaiiCat [KC] at 02:54 -

You're pretty sure they're isn't a copy of the knock-off SBURB in your mail, but you think it's worth SOME SORT OF A SHOT, and venture into the dreaded OUTDOORS. You step into the SUNNY HELLHOLE into a pile of

...

dog crap.

NICE JOB, NADIA NITRAM.

Meanwhile, A 14-year-old girl stands in her room. Your friends call you arsenicCatnip, but your name is BREANNA, or BREANNA LEIJION, preferably. You also are a fanatic of the series HOMESTUCK, with a love for the various ROMANCES and SHIPS from fanon to GLORIOUS CANON! Your chumhandle is 'barkingMad'. You try to pester one of your ODD SKYPE FRIENDS.

- barkingMad [BM] began pestering greenThunder [GT] at 03:07 -

[03:07] GT: What is it?

[03:07] BM: Wow way to be nice

[03:07] GT: Sorry just this was unexpected as FLIP

[03:07] BM: What an amazing way to greet your friend

[03:08] BM: Anyways, I got sBurb.. Or a cheap imitation

[03:08] GT: *SIGH* Jegus, not this crap.

[03:08] GT: I remember Homestuck, and that shiz didn't end well.

[03:09] BM: Oh please, like I said, it's probably just some cheap imitation that'll just give me a trojan virus or something.

[03:09] GT: Ooh, shiiiizniiiits XD

[03:09] GT: Nobody likes a T-R-O-J-A-N!~

[03:09] BM: Why do you never curse like what the fuck

[03:09] GT: Oh...my gooooooog

[03:09] BM: I thought you were supposed to be some grumpy-ass alien thing

[03:10] GT: Yeah, of couse

[03:10] GT: A bipolar one with an uptight guardian

[03:10] GT: *course

[03:10] BM: pff well well, the troll made a spelling mistake. Shame on you.

[03:11] GT: *GROWLS* Well, okay then you little sh**

[03:11] GT: You want the bleeps?

[03:11] BM: Well excuse me, somebody seems a bit grumpy.

[03:11] GT: BRING IT THE F**** ON, BI***

[03:11] BM: Naah.

[03:11] GT: YOU GAVE ME A CHALLENGE

[03:12] BM: I'm gonna go tell the people I can actually put up with about sBurb

[03:12] BM: Seeya

- barkingMad [BM] stopped pestering greenThunder [GT] at 03:12 -

[03:12] GT: HASTA LA VISTA, MOTHERFLIPPER-aww...she left

You get hungry and decide to make some RAMEN. Mmm...you hope you still have some DELICIOUS CHICKEN.

A person stands in his bedroom. Your name is MACHALUB, but your friends know you as JAKE DOUBLE'O ENGLISH, or just MACH ENGLISH. Once again, HOMESTUCK. Your chumhandle is flyingPheonix. You turn to your trusty COMPUTER(...or...one of them, at least) to find somebody is pestering you.

One of your buddies that ISN'T an odd alien troll thing.

- flyingPheonix [FP] began pestering discordedFrost [DF] at 04:11 -

[04:11:06] FP: So.

[04:11:11] DF: Hm?

[04:11:15] FP: Have you uh

[04:11:23] FP: Got some random shit in the mail?

[04:11:29] DF: I dont know

[04:11:33] FP: like what Bree was talking about?

[04:11:34] DF: Havent checked

[04:11:35] FP: Oh

[04:11:44] DF: Want me to go check?

[04:11:50] FP: That would be smart

[04:11:57] DF: Yea

[04:12:04] DF: Wait

[04:12:15] DF: What is she talking about?

[04:12:26] FP: Remember how we like homestuck

[04:12:35] DF: Of fucking course

[04:12:39] FP: Haha okay

[04:12:40] FP: so

[04:12:57] FP: Bree was spewin some shit about getting a copy in her mail.

[04:13:07] DF: Whats it called?

[04:13:12] FP: Uh

[04:13:14] FP: Subrb?

[04:13:16] FP: I think?

[04:13:20] DF: Oh shiy

[04:13:22] DF: *shit

[04:13:26] FP: Shiy?

[04:13:28] DF: God I cant type

[04:13:29] FP: Psahahaha

[04:13:37] DF: Shut up

[04:13:41] FP: *Casually dies laughing*

[04:13:57] DF: Fuck you to. So wait sburb/

[04:14:02] FP: Mhm

[04:14:07] FP: also

[04:14:08] FP: too*

[04:14:08] DF: Your kidding

[04:14:16] FP: no im not, Bree might be

[04:14:22] DF: Hm,..

[04:14:56] DF: Here ill get my lil bro to get it okay?

[04:15:07] FP: Yeah okay

[04:15:17] DF: Hold on a sec

[04:15:37] DF: Aaaallllright. hes getting the mail

[04:15:51] FP: *Casually waiting*..

[04:15:57] FP: Jesus christ

[04:16:04] FP: does your brother have legs or what

[04:16:08] DF: Hes slow as fuuuuck

[04:16:12] FP: In bed?

[04:16:20] DF: Haha. No

[04:16:22] DF: Moving

[04:16:27] FP: Oh wait,

[04:16:37] FP: SO you KNOW your brother isn't slow in bed?

[04:16:37] DF: He pretends to be a fatass 24/7

[04:16:46] DF: Oh my god.

[04:16:55] DF: Captian smart ass returns

[04:16:57] FP: Hahaha

[04:17:05] DF: Hey everyone captain smart ass is here

[04:17:27] FP: Haha yes thank you for the welcome

[04:17:30] FP: thank you thank yu

[04:17:30] DF: What ever his coming back in

[04:17:31] FP: you*

[04:17:34] DF: ha!

[04:17:40] FP: Ha?

[04:17:48] DF: Never mind.

[04:17:56] FP: Okay

[04:18:01] DF: Hold on

[04:18:03] FP: did he get anything

[04:18:05] FP: Gadhasjfafbn

[04:18:10] FP: I CANT WAIT DUDE

[04:18:10] DF: Im going to go get it

[04:18:14] FP: fuckin'

[04:18:18] DF: So we dont wait 3 fucking years

[04:18:18] FP: ok fine jsut hurry up

[04:18:20] FP: just*

[04:18:48] DF: Alright

[04:19:02] DF: Looking...

[04:19:07] DF: Holy fucking shit

[04:19:14] DF: She wasnt kidding.

[04:19:23] FP: You got one?

[04:19:29] DF: Yep.

[04:19:45] FP: HOLY SHIIIITTT

[04:19:59] FP: Okay I am so going to go see if i have one be right back

[04:20:10] DF: Alright.

[04:21:33] FP: well

[04:21:35] FP: THERE WAS ONE

[04:21:40] DF: Well then

[04:21:43] FP: Dad put it infront of my door

[04:21:45] FP: and uh

[04:21:48] FP: I stepped on it

[04:21:52] DF: Lets see if we get ass fucked by meto-

[04:21:53] FP: I cracked it a little too...

[04:21:56] DF: Your kidding

[04:21:59] FP: ..huh uh

[04:22:06] DF: God damn

[04:22:08] DF: Oh wait!

[04:22:13] DF: My lil bro got a copy

[04:22:16] DF: Want it?

[04:22:53] FP: asjbfhb

[04:22:54] FP: YES

[04:23:02] DF: Alright

[04:23:48] FP: SKFBHDG

[04:23:57] DF: Dude chill

[04:24:01] FP: cant man

[04:24:03] FP: cant

[04:24:23] DF: Im sending it to you.

[04:24:30] FP: okokok

[04:25:13] DF: Dont know how long its going to take

[04:25:22] FP: Fuuuuuuuuuccckkkk

[04:25:24] DF: Lets hope before we get killed by metors.

[04:25:32] DF: Or some shit.

[04:25:43] FP: Oh wait

[04:25:44] FP: wait wait

[04:25:49] DF: hm?

[04:25:54] FP: i didnt breaK IT OH MY GOD

[04:26:00] DF: ...

[04:26:04] FP: i thought I DID

[04:26:06] DF: I have to um

[04:26:11] DF: Grab something o_o

[04:26:16] FP: okay hahaha

[04:26:27] DF: Alright.

[04:26:29] DF: Im back/

[04:26:31] DF: *.

[04:26:36] DF: I hate this keyboard.

[04:26:42] FP: i hate it too

[04:26:44] FP: okay

[04:27:02] FP: well I MANAGED TO FIX THE CD

[04:27:02] FP: OK

[04:27:03] FP: WOO

[04:27:08] DF: Dude

[04:27:11] FP: what

[04:27:17] DF: Calm your everlasting set of tits.

[04:28:03] DF: For real.

[04:28:07] FP: haha ok

[04:28:10] FP: SO ANYWAYS

[04:28:14] FP: I need to go

[04:28:19] FP: and do boy stuff

[04:28:19] DF: Wait

[04:28:21] FP: what

[04:28:26] FP: ...

[04:28:31] DF: Try to clean that scratch

[04:28:35] FP: i will

[04:28:38] DF: God knows what will happen

[04:28:40] FP: i gtg thoguh seriousl

[04:28:44] DF: Alright

[04:28:45] DF: *!

[04:28:46] FP: DUDE I NEED TO GO DAD I

[04:28:48] DF: Calm your tits!

[04:28:49] FP: IS FREWAKING OTU

[04:28:50] DF: OKAY THEN GO

[04:28:51] FP: OK BYE

- flyingPheonix [FP] stopped pestering discordedFrost [DF] at 04:29:10 -

...

You have no idea WHAT EVEN JUST HAPPENED, neither do you really care.

...

Dang that chat was long

**Me: Okayyy...this was the new project I'm starting with my Skype Friends. Just to clarify, Mach is a girl, but for the sake of the two -male two-female thing, he did this.**


	2. Stuff happens, don't you see?

**Me: R&R!**

**Nadia: mEOW?**

Success! BA-DA-DA-DAAAA! NADIA GOT THE PROBABLY FAKE SBURB DISK! You LASS SCAMPER inside and attempt a YOUTH ROLL, but flop right on your face.

You must remember to wash your JIZZ-STAINED SHOE.

so you do.

None of your parents are here, and THANK THE UNIVERSE THEY ARE NOT. You go upstairs and-oh, Bree is pestering you.

And someone else, is too

Who do you answer? Eenie, meenie, minie...

uhh...

BREE.

- barkingMad [BM] began pestering kawaiiCat [KC] at 04:11 -

[04:11] BM: Hey

[04:11] BM: Hey did you get a copy

[04:11] BM: Dude?

[04:11] BM: God dammit answer me fucker.

[04:12] BM: BITCH FUCKING ANSWER DAMMIT!"

04:13] BM: I will fuck you up the ass with one of my knives

[04:13] KC: (((sorry, i was i forgot you were there, and yeah, i got copy.)))

[04:14] BM: Finally, jesus christ.

[04:14] KC: (((wait, what)))

[04:14] BM: I wonder if the others got a copy.

[04:14] BM: I've been trying to get you to answer for FOREVER

[04:14] KC: (((did you thretin to fuck me with a knife just now...?)))

[04:14] BM: ...No

[04:15] KC: (((...yes you did, )))

[04:15] BM: Pff no I didn't.

[04:15] KC: ((([04:13] BM: I will fuck you up the ass with one of my knives)))

[04:15] BM: ...

[04:15] BM: That's not me

[04:15] BM: You have no proof.

[04:15] KC: (((-_-)))

[04:16] KC: (((aaaaaaaaaany way...)))

[04:16] BM: Anyways, I told everyone else about the sBurb thing.

[04:17] KC: (((okay, so... who got the copys? )))

[04:17] BM: I'm not sure. I didn't stay long to check.

[04:17] KC: (((oh, okay, )))

[04:17] KC: (((meow)))

[04:17] KC: (((MEOW)))

[04:17] KC: (((MEOWWWW)))

[04:17] BM: BARK

[04:17] BM: BARK BARK

[04:17] KC: (((hissss)))

[04:17] BM: growl

[04:18] KC: (((whimper)))

[04:18] BM: That's right bitch

[04:18] KC: (((DX)))

[04:18] BM: Wait shit I'm the bitch

[04:18] BM: Anyway, be my server host.

[04:18] KC: (((m'kay, sure, )))

[04:19] BM: Okay. I have the whole thing figured out. You'll be my server host, and I'll be Mach's server host, who'll connect to Brandon, who'll connect to you.

[04:20] KC: (((okay, sounds good, )))

[04:20] BM: Great, I'll tell them.

[04:20] BM: May the game commence!

[04:21] KC: (((YUSSSSSSSSSSS! BWAHAHAHA! :D)))

[04:21] KC: (((er,)))

[04:21] KC: (((wait, )))

[04:21] BM: Hmm?

[04:21] KC: (((MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)))

[04:21] BM: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!

[04:21] KC: (((okay bai)))

[04:21] BM: bye

- kawaiiCat [KC] gave up pestering barkingMad [BM] at 04:22 -

Now, all you have to do is answer...oh it's the greenthunder troll...sigh

- greenThunder [GT] started trolling kawaiiCat [KC] at 04:24 -

[04:24] GT: HEY

[04:24] GT: SUP

[04:24] GT: HUMAN CHI;D PERSON

[04:24] GT: *CHILD

[04:24] GT: *SIGH*

[04:25] GT: FRIIIIIIIIIIICK

[04:25] GT: HEY LISTEN EARTH HUMAN GIRL CHILD

[04:25] KC: (((hm?)))

[04:25] GT: Oh there you are

[04:25] KC: (((yes...)))

[04:25] KC: (((HERE)))

[04:25] KC: (((I )))

[04:25] KC: (((AM)))

[04:26] GT: Oooookayyyy...

[04:26] KC: (((BWAHAHAHAHA :D)))

[04:26] GT: So you git that SBURB disk or some shiz?

[04:26] GT: *got

[04:26] KC: (((yeah, )))

[04:26] GT: Coolio i guess

[04:26] KC: (((coolio?)))

[04:26] GT: but is that really a working copy?

[04:26] GT: AND YES

[04:26] GT: COOLIO

[04:27] GT: IS THERE ANYTHING FREAKING WRONG WITH IT

[04:27] GT: IS THERE PUNY EARTH BEING

[04:27] KC: (((er, yeah i think it's a working copy, and no, i just have a friend who says to punch her if she ever says it...)))

[04:27] GT: *hypenventalating*

[04:27] GT: *hyperventailating

[04:27] KC: (((woaw, dude, calm down)))

[04:27] KC: (((*shoosh paps*)))

[04:27] GT: *calms down*

[04:28] GT: that friend is me you know

[04:28] GT: your memory must suck...eheh

[04:28] GT: we communicate by skype, and me troll skype, remember?

[04:28] KC: (((gooooooood my child...wait, what, )))

[04:28] KC: (((yeah, )))

[04:28] GT: ahaha...

[04:28] GT: sorry for going all flipdip over there

[04:28] KC: (((whats so funny?)))

[04:29] KC: (((?)))

[04:29] KC: (((?)))

[04:29] KC: (((?/)))

[04:29] GT: and uh...

[04:29] GT: it's a tic

[04:29] KC: (((oh, okay. )))

[04:29] GT: yeah...so you gonna enter the game?

[04:29] KC: (((yeah, eventuly )))

[04:29] KC: (((,)))

[04:30] GT: Sweet...or you could say...

[04:30] GT: coolio

[04:30] GT: DON'T PUNCH ME

[04:30] KC: (((coolio)))

[04:30] KC: (((COOLIO)))

[04:30] GT: Ehehehehahahaha...

[04:30] GT: coolio

[04:30] KC: (((:D)))

[04:30] GT: like rufio

[04:30] GT: COOOOOOOOOLIOOOOOOOOOOOO!~!~!~~~!

[04:30] KC: (((lol XD)))

[04:31] GT: Heheh!

[04:31] GT: Sometimes I think you're the most easy-to-talk to human

[04:31] GT: or it might just be my crappy troll internet connection...

[04:31] KC: (((thankies, your pretty cool, or i could say, coolio,)))

[04:31] GT: no probs

[04:32] GT: so i was thinking of starting a memo

[04:32] GT: to help us get through the game

[04:32] KC: (((m'kay,)))

[04:32] GT: should i make it

[04:32] KC: (((yeah, sure, )))

[04:32] GT: okay, coolio

[04:33] GT: bai, Kawaiicat Fried Chicken!

[04:33] KC: (((hehe X3 baiiiii)))

- greenThunder [GT] gave up trolling kawaiiCat [KC] at 04:33 -

**Okay, as for the memo, It's really long and it'll take up a chappy of it's own!**


	3. CRAZY LONG MEMO (TLDR)

**Me: Holy crap this was a pain to copypaste...-_-**

CBM RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LETS DO THIS.

Memo is now Invite-Only by CBM

CURRENT flyingPheonix [CFP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CFP: ugh

CBM: Where the fuck are the others..

CFP: Dead hopefully

CBM: Oh shut up.

CURRENT kawaiiCat [CKC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CKC: (((yo)))

CFP: Hahaha try and make me.

CFP: Sup Nadi

CKC: (((whats goin on here)))

CKC: (((sup)))

CFP: Dunno

CKC: (((meow)))

CBM: I'll fuck you with a knife Mach.

CKC: (((SEE?!)))

CKC: (((SEEEEEEEEEEE?!)))

CFP: I'm trying to do school work though before Dad finds out I'm online

CBM: BUT I DIDN'T DO IT SPECIFICALLY TO YOU

CFP: Go ahead my body is ready :L

CBM: Bluh

CFP: Thats what I though.

CKC: (((BM WILL RAPE YOU! STAY AWAY!)))

CFP: Throught*

CFP: THOUGHT*

CURRENT greenThunder [CGT] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CGT: Wow what is even happening

CURRENT discordedFrost [CDF] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CDF: Alright Im here Bree.

CBM: Jesus you guys are dumbasses

CFP: Im not scared of BM

CBM: Fuck this.

CGT: OKAY

CBM: We're here to talk about the game.

CGT: ...

CBM: Did you two get copies?

CKC: (((they threatned to rape me with a knife ;-; )))

CDF: Yes.

CFP: Who are you askin

CBM: Nadi shut the fuck up dammit

CGT: Okay I see you all got your copies of the game

CDF: His copy is scratched

CBM: You know damn well Mach

CFP: I fixed it though

CGT: now how about you play the,

CBM: Wait what?

CFP: I think

CGT: *them

CBM: GOD DAMMIT MACH

CKC: (((*shuts the fuck up*)))

CGT: fixed what?

CDF: Its still play able

CFP: ITS NOT MY FAULT

CFP: yeah

CBM: It better fucking be

CBM: Or we're screwed.

CGT: WHAT'S STILL PLAYABLE?!

CFP: :L

CDF: We know

CGT: WHAT HAPPENED?

CBM: sBurb

CFP: My DVD

CFP: Jesus

CGT: ...

CBM: So it seems like it's real.

CFP: Not my DVD of jesus

CFP: well thats kind of obvious

CDF: It may be real bree.

CFP: *facepalms*

CBM: So, from what I remember from Homestuck, we have to get the fuck out of our houses before we get crushed by meteors.

CBM: Fun.

CFP: WHAT

CGT: So did something bad happen to your SBURB disk?

CDF: No we dont.

CFP: Im not leaving my house

CKC: (((oh shit)))

CFP: ALL MY SHITS IN HERE

CDF: The sun light is to scary.

CGT: And the exact same thing doesnt have to happen

CFP: MY CLOTHES AND MY SHOES AND MY MUSIC MY MONEY

CGT: this isnt that timeline

CFP: im not LEAVEING

CBM: *BM shrugs*

CFP: leaving*

CFP: FUCK*

CBM: So you'd rather die?

CDF: Okay

CDF: Here.

CDF: LISTEN UP

CFP: Yup

CBM: Come on, I'll let you fuck me if you play.

CKC: (((calm the fuckn down bro)))

CFP: EW

CFP: no!

CGT: Jegus some of you humans are so weird

CDF: WE PROTYPE THE SPRITE AND SHIT

CFP: ID STILL RATHER DIE

CGT: I WANNA PROTOTYPE

CBM: Just fucking play you dumbass.

CKC: (((*shoosh paps everyone* )))

CFP: okay

CDF: WE START GET OUR LIL SHIT OBJECT

CGT: I NEED A DISK-*calms down*

CKC: (((CAAAAAAAAALM DOOOOOOOOOOWN)))

CDF: THEN WE APPARENTLY GET INTO OUR MEDIUM

CFP: uh

CFP: shit

CBM: Wait

CGT: ehehehe shooshpaps from KC are awesome

CBM: I'm not playing with the shitty alien

CKC: (((SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)))

CFP: what do i make into a kernelsprite

CGT: i dunno

CBM: Whatever the fuck you want

CGT: isnt there like a mspa wiki

CFP: Fuckin

CFP: uh

CGT: yeah

CDF: Alright.

CFP: can I put a calender in there?

FUTURE greenThunder [FGT2] 1000 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.

FGT2: ...

CBM: Probably

CDF: The troll bull shit is going to help i guess.

CKC: (((PUT A CAT IN CUZ FUCK LODGIC)))

CFP: too bad i want the calender

CBM: What the fuck

FGT2: *****'s gone wrong

CBM: What happened

CBM: Who died

CFP: What

CFP: my cat is still alive

FGT2: YOU CANT KNOW IT WOULD DAMAGE THE TIMELINE

CFP: LDJGSD

CFP: WHAT

CBM: GOD DAMMIT

FGT2: *sniffle*

CFP: WE DIE!?

CKC: (((O-O)))

CFP: WHO DIED?

CBM: Someone probably dies.

CDF: Why wouldnt we?

FGT2: EVERYOONE

CDF: Its sburb

CBM: I vote Brandon dies.

CKC: (((CALM)))

CKC: (((THE)))

CFP: I do too.

CKC: (((FUCK)))

CDF: FUCK YOU TO BREE!

CKC: (((DOWN)))

FGT2: THIS IS 1000 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

CFP: JESUS

FGT2: FAK

CBM: Love you too Brandon (heart)

CFP: ILL DEF BE DEAD BY THEN

CDF: *he flicks her off*

FUTURE greenThunder [FGT3] 11:34 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.

FGT3: ...

CBM: Maybe later.

CFP: lsdngj

FGT3: OKAY GUYS

CKC: (((*gets scared and hides in dark corner*)))

CFP: huh what

FGT3: I HAVE GOOD AND BAD NEWS

CBM: Hmm?

CFP: I DONT WANNA HEAR EITHER

CBM: Who dies and who goes god teir

CDF: NO

CFP: :L

CDF: DONT SPOIL!|

CFP: YEAH NO

CFP: NO ONE LIKES SPOILERS

CBM: SPOIL IT

CBM: SPOIL IT

CBM: SPOIL IT

CFP: NOPE

CBM: SPOIL IT

FGT3: Good news is...

CDF: Bree!

CFP: KAJDGBBDG

CDF: shut up!

CFP: YOURE PREGO!?

FGT3: we dont have any good news SHIZ

CDF: ^

CBM: Fuck you I'm the leader I do what I want

CFP: FUCK

CBM: Wow.

- CURRENT discordedFrost [CDF] -

CBM: That's fucking great.

CFP: pfahahah

FGT3: only bad news, soory

CFP: YOU the LEADER!?

CDF: dude

CBM: Excuse me?

CDF: shes scary

CFP: Were all going to die for sure then

CBM: Do you object to a girl leading?

CDF: dont fuck with her

FGT3: I AM THE LEADER

FGT3: TRUST ME

CFP: I'm not scared of her

CBM: So apparently because I'm a girl I can't lead.

CBM: How sexist.

CDF: DUDE SHES SCAAARY.

CFP: It's not because youre a girl

CKC: (((WE ALL KNOW I HAVE TH BIGGEST DICK HERE SO I'M THE LEADER)))

CFP: its because youre irrational!

FGT3: EVERYONE I SHALL BE YOUR LEADER

CDF: omg

CBM: Fuck off troll.

CDF: NADIA IS PART MAN

CFP: NADI what

FGT3: HEY

CBM banned FGT3, FGT2, FGT1, CGT from responding to memo.

CKC: (((no i'm 100% woman, i'm just saying yours is smaller)))

CBM: YOU FUCKERS WILL MAKE ME THE LEADER OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU

CFP: Come at me bro

CDF: XD

CBM: Oh I will.

CDF: Dude be careful when saying that

CKC: (((: D)))

CFP: Dude

CDF: someone might CUM on you

CFP: Hhahaha

CFP: Id like that

CBM: Oh fuck off

CFP: hahahaha

CDF: WHAT THE FUCK

CFP: what

CBM: I'm the leader, end of discussion.

CBM: I don't want a pervert as a leader.

CDF: Fine

CFP: No you NOT DISSCUSSION REOPEND

CBM: Okay, who wants Mach as the leader.

CKC: (((D:)))

CDF: Guys

CFP: MAKE BRAN THE LEADER THEN

CDF: this is bull shit

CFP: duh

CBM: No. I'm the leader.

CDF: MACH STOP ARGUING

CFP: NO

CDF: ALL OF YOU STOP ARGUING

CFP: Okay you know what

CFP: Fine

CFP: Because when you fuck us

CFP: up

CDF: WE ARE GOING TO DIE.

CBM: No we aren't.

CDF: SO STOP ARUGING

CBM: I won't let anyone die.

CKC: (((meow)))

CDF: Alright.

CBM: I care about you all too much to let you guys die- BARK

CFP: Psh Ill commit suicide right now in spite of you

CKC: (((suuuuuuuure)))

CDF: guys

CKC: (((nuuuuuuuuu)))

CDF: Please lets be normal fucking humans

CFP: Okay okay

CKC: (((D;)))

CDF: and sort this out

CBM: Okay fine.

CDF: Alright

CBM: I wonder what the bad news was..

CDF: Now Bree please tell us what the order is

CFP: Yeah why the fuck did you ban him

CBM: Okay, so.

CKC: (((*scared of arguing* D:)))

CBM: Nadi is going to connect to me

CBM: I'm going to connect to Mach

CDF: Alright.

CBM: Mach, you'll connect to Brandon

CDF: oh

CBM: and Brandon, you'll complete the loop.

CDF: so i get to fuck up nadias house?

CBM: Pretty much.

CFP: i didnt get that

CDF: yes!

CFP: idk whose house im fuckin

CKC: (((meow)))

CDF: ima take all her cheese itz!

CBM: Mach you get to fuck up Brandon's house.

CDF: WAIT NO

CFP: Wooo!

CKC: ((n))

CDF: I MUST HIDE ALL MY SHIT

CKC: (((FUCK)))

CKC: ((n))

CFP: I wont do anything crazy i promise

CBM: I get to fuck up Mach's house.

CFP: Woah hey

CBM: Maybe I'll find his fucking sex toys.

CKC: (((NOT MY FUCKING CHEEZITS)))

CFP: Yeah you will

CDF: *hides his smuppets* ya.

CFP: dude

CFP: wtf

CDF: I BOUGHT ALOT OF STUFF

CDF: XD

CFP: EW

CBM: And Nadi gets to ruin my house.

CFP: DUDE

CBM: All my hentai drawings on my wall.

CDF: *scale mates fall on me*

CFP: JESUS..

CFP: JESUS CHRIST

CFP: OKAY NO

CFP: SERIOUSLY GUYS

CDF: XD

CFP: AND GIRLS WITH DICKS

CDF: we are all fucked up people

CKC: (((i'm scared ;-;)))

CFP: NO JUST YOU TWO

CBM: Okay, do we all have the game installed? Both sides?

CFP: Me and Nadi are cool

CDF: yep!

CFP: mhm

CKC: (((yeah')))

CBM: I promise.. I won't let us fail...

CDF: good

CFP: Psh

CBM: Connect in three...

CBM: Two...

CFP: WAIT

CFP: WAIRT

CDF: *gets ready*\

CBM: Hmm?

CFP: START FROM 5

CBM: Fine, fine.

CBM: Five...

CFP: okay thank you

CBM: Four...

CBM: Three...

CDF: MY HAND IS READY TO CLICK.

CBM: Two...

CBM: One!

CDF: *clicks*

CKC: (((zero)))

CFP: -1

CBM: *clicks* See you guys later

CFP: see ya

CBM banned CKC from responding to memo.

CDF: *he nods*

CBM banned CFP from responding to memo.

CBM banned CDF from responding to memo.

**Me: My friends are idiots sometimes...**


	4. greenThunder, coolio, right? 38D

**Me: greenThunder is introduced! FINALLY! 38D!**

_Seconds in the future, but no many, there is a troll..._

Your name is...well, your name is SHY, but your preferrable six-letter title is SHYDOW, or Shydow Lunasiti...OR Shy Lunasiti...And you're being 'bothered' on your new 'Betty Bother' system...You love Homestuck, ESPECIALLY the Batterwitch...3. Anyways, you're going to answer this.

- kawaiiJustice [KJ] began bothering greenThunder [GT] at 18:59 -

[06:59] KJ: ✿hey hey!✿

[06:59] GT: Oh sup...?

[06:59] GT: You are?

[06:59] KJ: ✿um,✿

[06:59] KJ: ✿Jul✿

[06:59] GT: Oh, hey Juljul!

[06:59] KJ: ✿no✿

[07:00] KJ: ✿nO.✿

[07:00] KJ: ✿NO✿

[07:00] GT: BUT WHY?

[07:00] KJ: ✿not juj✿

[07:00] KJ: ✿juju*✿

[07:00] GT: 38(

[07:00] GT: i said jul-jul

[07:00] KJ: ✿still✿

[07:00] KJ: ✿i dont want to be reminded of tricksters :c✿

[07:00] KJ: ✿:,c✿

[07:00] GT: BUT WHY?!

[07:01] KJ: ✿someone got kicked in the balls off the cliff because of trickster✿

[07:01] GT: The Tricksters were AW-ESOM-E!

[07:01] KJ: ✿no,✿

[07:01] KJ: ✿please,✿

[07:01] KJ: ✿stop.✿

[07:01] GT: What?

[07:01] KJ: ✿just✿

[07:01] KJ: ✿stop✿

[07:01] GT: I'm just So. -EXIT-ED!

[07:02] KJ: ✿no tricksters✿

[07:02] KJ: ✿ #trigger✿

[07:02] GT: I GOT B-ETTY BOTH-ER TODAY! 38l

[07:02] KJ: ✿NODL;,AEFD✿

[07:02] KJ: ✿DES✿

[07:02] KJ: ✿NO✿

[07:02] GT: ?

[07:02] KJ: ✿;-;✿

[07:02] GT: BUT WHY NO?

- kawaiiJustice [KJ] ceased bothering greenThunder [GT] at 19:02 -

[07:02] GT: ...?

[07:02] KJ: ✿NO✿

- kawaiiJustice [KJ] ceased bothering greenThunder [GT] at 19:02 -

After this boredom, you decide to bother another! 38D!

- discordedFrost [DF] began bothering greenThunder [GT] at 19:07 -

[07:07] DF: so what i miss?

[07:07] GT: not much

[07:07] DF: good.

[07:07] GT: Yeah, coolio

[07:08] - discordedFrost [DF] eats combos -

[07:10] GT: Guess what! 38D

[07:10] GT: I GOT B-ETTY BOTH-ER!

[07:10] DF: hmmm?

[07:10] DF: eh?

[07:11] GT: B-ETTY BOTH-ER!

- discordedFrost [DF] ceased bothering greenThunder [GT] at 19:13 -

[07:13] GT: 38(

[07:13] GT: nobody likes betty crocker anymore...

...well that didn't turn out so well...

**Me: Short chappy, I know...but don't give up! There's more to come!**


End file.
